A Single Bite- Chapter 1
by Caius'babygirl
Summary: Every vampire knows that it's against the law to tell a human about themselves, let alone bite a human. But even though they know this, will one in particular break the law? I will never own this series
1. A Single Bite- Chapter 1

Ivy Vega yawned as she sleepily turned over in her coffin. The black velvet interior was rather comfortable underneath her head. Yawning again, she pushed on the lid of her coffin, which flew open, and she woke up properly.

"Good Morning, my fangtastic sister." Said a chirpy voice, and Ivy rolled her eyes, as she looked up at her sister, Olivia Abbott.

"Good Morning, Olivia." Ivy said sleepily, as she climbed out of her coffin, glancing at her reflection in her mahogany mirror as she did so. Her dark brown hair was sticking up at all angles, and Olivia sniggered quietly. Smiling, Ivy picked up her hair brush and pulled it through her hair, occasionally looking in the mirror as she did so.

"Hey, Ivy, do you know who you're sitting next to tonight, and are you excited?" Olivia asked her sister chirpily. Ivy raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then she knew what Olivia was talking about.

"Yeah, I'm excited, and no, I don't know who I'm sitting next to. But how many people our age can say that they have been to London before?" Ivy said, her violet eyes sparkling with excitement.

Olivia giggled, as it took a lot to make her sisters eyes light up. Being a vampire, Ivy and most of her friends were quite broody. "So, Ivy, are you packed for the trip?" She asked her sister sternly. Ivy, much to her sisters' surprise, nodded, and said; "I was up all day packing yesterday," gesturing to a large black suitcase which lay in the middle of the floor.

"Good," Olivia said. "I'm pleased that-"She was cut off by her sisters black cell phone, which was vibrating on her bedside table. Smiling, she took it out her pocket, and read the message on her phone. Her smile broadened as she read the message. "That's so cool. I'm sitting in 33B, which is next to Brendan." Brendan Daniels was Ivy's boyfriend, and the two of them, as well as Olivia and Ivy's best friend, Sophia Hewitt, had had a lot of fun together. Ivy's friends were vampires, and even though it was against the law to tell anybody about their true identity, Olivia was a rare exception, and she had only found out about vampires because Ivy had healed rather quickly when she had cut herself on a branch. When the vampire community had found out that she knew, Olivia had to take an important test to assure every vampire that she would keep their secret a secret. Her thoughts were brought to a sudden halt as Olivia let out a scream. Ivy hurriedly went over to her sister, who was looking at the screen of her phone in utter horror.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She said shakily. Ivy took the phone from her sister, and read the message too. She couldn't believe her eyes, and she wished that the message said something else.

A Single Bite

Every vampire knows that it's against the law to tell a human about themselves, let alone bite a human. But even though they know this, will one in particular break the law?

Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2- Heathrow, here we come!

Chapter 2

Ever since that fateful text message had appeared on her phone, Olivia wasn't very happy about going to England anymore. The trip would be wonderful, it was true, but the thought of sitting next to Garrick Stephens all the way to Heathrow was enough to make anyone throw up.

"All right, everyone." Called Mrs Starling, waving her hand for quiet. "You all need to find your traveling companions, and stay with them at all times." This single statement made Olivia want to retch, but most reluctantly, she went to find Garrick and his friend, Kyle Summers. Garrick and Kyle, along with two of their other friends, were the stupidest vampires Olivia had ever met, and she still remembered how she met them.

Flashback

Olivia, on her first day at Franklin Grove Middle, had been on her way to the bathroom when she found herself trapped between the four leering boys. They had only stopped bulling her when Ivy had saved her.

That was nearly a whole year ago, but Olivia didn't really want to be stuck with Garrick and Kyle. Sighing, she walked over to the two boys who were waiting for her.

"Hello, Olivia. Garrick sneered, his disgusting breath making her want to gag. Olivia muttered "Hello" back to him, and glanced around for the girls' bathroom. She soon spotted one, and started to hop up and down on one leg, making it look as though she was going to burst, instead of the fact that she really was going to throw up.

Garrick just raised an eyebrow at her, and said, "There is a girl's bathroom over there, Olivia." She rolled her eyes, and ran towards the girl's bathroom. When she managed to throw herself into a cubicle, she threw up and came out again, feeling a lot worse than she had to begin with. Olivia sighed, was she really going to have to sit next to two of the stupidest vampires in the world?

Then Olivia had a sudden brainwave; she knew that neither Garrick nor Kyle would enjoy seeing her throw up for twelve hours, so, spotting Mrs Everling, she asked if she could change seats.

"If you want to, you can, but the only other seat is 33C." She said to Olivia, who instantly nodded. What better way to travel then to sit next to her sister?

Feeling very happy, Olivia found Brendan and Ivy, and told them that she could sit next to them. As the two vampires cheered, a voice said, "All rows for flight 342 to Heathrow are welcome to board now. All rows, boarding now."

Olivia cheered, and she and her friends went through the ticket barrier, and they were soon on their way to Heathrow.


	3. Stopping and Going

Chapter 1

Tuesday 12th 2010 9:30 pm

Being far to excited to sleep, I tried staying awake all night. However, before to long, I finally dozed off.

Wednesday 13th January 2010 5:15 am

After been woken up by mother before the sun, I said "good morning" to my aunt, and toddled off to have a shower. Then after a quick breakfast, we left. I'm living my dreams, even if they are on the other side of the world. After a couple of bacon sandwiches and another drive, we finally arrived at Auckland International airport. After all the boring stuff, mum and me had the taste of heaven for lunch. We, after a long time, finally boarded our plane. I decided to watch a film called Prince Caspian, then aliens in the attic. Then we finally arrived at Tahiti airport. We zipped through the boiling hot airport, and jumped on the plane. Sometime through this journey, we had flown over the date line. Whilst on the way to our final destination, I watched a film called the aristocats. Then we arrived in Los Angeles. After booking into our hotel we walked off to Disneyland. My mother said to me" So what ride do you want to do first?" I smiled evilly and replied "the tower of terror". So we walked off to California Disney. "I'll take a photo of you in front of the "R" in California" my mum said. After taking my photo, Me, Mum, Dad, and Aunty Janine walked off to the tower of terror. After walking into the Hollywood hotel, we then walked into the library, then a man dressed up as a bellhop said "Ladies and gentlemen, your rooms are not quite ready yet, but please make yourselves at home." And with that, he left. Suddenly, the TV in front of us, turned on at its on accord. "What you are about to experience is a dimension of sight and mind. October 1963, on this night five people walked into an elevator and stepped into a nightmare". A picture was shown of the people being electrocuted by lightning, and with nothing to stop its fall, the elevator shoots to the ground. With that, the TV shuts off. "Ladies and gentlemen, your rooms are now ready". We climb into the elevator and put on safety belts. The first stop is a mirrored room." Wave goodbye to the real world". As we do, lightning strikes and all we can see are ghostly images of ourselves. Then the ghosts of the five doomed people appear yet aging. On the last word of the narrator's speech, I found myself hurtling down and screaming my head off. We zip to the top and are treated with the view of California Disney. When we got to the bottom we heard "a warm welcome back to those of you who made it. But here is something you wont find in a guidebook: next time you book into a hotel, on the dark side of Hollywood, be careful, or you may find yourself a permanent resident of…the twilight zone. Then we went on it again, with me giggling like an idiot, on most drops. However, on the last drop, I screamed so loud, that I started to cough.

Then we went on the


End file.
